E24 SASR
The UFIA E24 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle (E24 SASR) is a sniper rifle that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour (iOS) (Android) }} The E24 SASR is the second sniper rifle in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Semi-automatic fire mode allows for a much higher rate of fire compared to the bolt-action X6 .338, but that is countered by a much lower per-shot damage than the afore-mentioned sniper rifle. it had higher recoil than the other snipers, but it is still a very powerful, 2-shot kill sniper. it is the best gun in the battle royal, since it always have a 10 time scope attached to it. Campaign The E24 deals more damage in the campaign than in multiplayer, mostly dealing one-hit kills. Multiplayer Available for purchase in the armoury at 80,000 credits (64,000 on Android) the E24 SASR is one of three sniper rifles in the game, the E24 being one of the two semi-automatic sniper rifles, the other being the SFS CTK-12. Compared to the X6 .338, the E24 SASR sports a higher rate of fire, being semi-automatic compared to the X6's bolt-action nature. This weapon also boasts fairly low recoil, being able to take out distant shots as easily as close-mid range shots. However, there are some severe downsides that make the E24 ultimately, the least common sniper rifle used in Multiplayer. The most crippling weakness of the E24 is its low damage. It may be higher than the CTK-12 at a distance, but the X6 .338 deals far more damage than both of the semi-automatic sniper rifles. The E24 actually has the same damage per shot as the X6, but it doesn't have the body multipliers that the X6 has. At long range, the player will need to hit someone up to three times. Another problem with the E24, just like with the other sniper rifles, is its poor mobility and handling. Moving around with the E24 is very slow, strafing speed with the E24 is very low, and the reload speed is also very slow. Overall, the E24 SASR is a very weak sniper rifle compared to the X6 .338, and it lacks the customisation options of the CTK-12. However, certain tactics can be used to make the E24 a deadly mid-long range weapon. Recommendations * The E24 SASR is very effective when used as a marksman rifle, as it has low recoil, moderate damage, and a sufficient rate of fire. Equipping a CTS scope is very effective, as the scope reduces the visual recoil and increases the center speed of the weapon, as well as giving you more peripheral vision. Instead of having an omni-directional kick, the CTS scope changes it to a slight vertical only kick. The Sound Suppressor can keep you off the radar, and seeing as the CTS lowers recoil dramatically, the Suppressor is a passable choice. Armor-Piercing rounds are another solid addition, as the E24 SASR suffers from an even slower reload time when having the Extended magazine attachment. * Going for headshots is very worthwhile with the E24, as at all ranges, one headshot will down an enemy. * The E24 can be used as an "Overwatch" type weapon, meaning guarding a flag or objective from a covered position, can prove just as effective. Attachments The Muzzle Brake was exclusive to this gun before the Meltdown Update. Trivia * The E24 in MC4 suffers from increased recoil when equipped with the Extended magazine attachment. Gallery E24_SASR_FPS.png|The E24 SASR's appearance in first-person. MC4-E24 SASR-ads.jpg|New scope of the E24 SASR. MC4-E24 SASR-firing scoped.png|Firing the E24 SASR when scoped. MC4-E24 SASR-reloading.jpg|Reloading the E24 SASR. Note the bullets in the magazine are in 2D. E24 SASR.png|E24 SASR as seen in the armory. MC4-E24 SASR-hud.jpg|The E24 SASR's HUD icon. E24_SASR_Iron_Sights.png|Old scope of the E24 SASR. The scope was enlarged to be as big as that of the X6 in the first update. MC4-E24 SASR-world.jpg|The E24 SASR's world model See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The E24 returns in Modern Combat 5: Blackout as the Tier 5 weapon of the Sniper class. Compared to the Rod-94, it features a slightly lower rate of fire, but makes up for this with superior damage, range, mobility, and a bigger magazine size. Despite the name, it has a fully-automatic fire mode. Its reasonably high rate of fire for a sniper rifle, big magazine, and potential one-shot kill from the chest up to low-armored opponents with the Recoil Booster or Flash Hider attached make the E24 powerful and versatile in almost all situations. As such, it is one of the most popular sniper rifles in multiplayer, though the Dread Eye and Vice are often preferred in higher-leagues. Gallery MC5-E24 SASR-fp.jpg|The E24 SASR's appearance in first-person. MC5-E24 SASR-firing.jpg|Firing the E24 SASR. MC5-E24 SASR-reloading.jpg|Reloading the E24 SASR. MC5-E24 SASR-armory.png|The E24 SASR's stats and appearance, as seen in the Armory. See also